Broken Hearted Girl
by SylviaKerne
Summary: One-shot Songfic, HG/DM. Hermione is finally tired of having her heart broken again and again, night after the night, by the same guy. She needs to stop it, once and for all. Second chapter added but it won't be expanded any further.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, and the song belongs to Beyonce. I own nothing other than the plot.**

_You're everything I thought you never were  
>And nothing like I thought you could've been<br>But still you live inside of me  
>So tell me how is that?<em>

Draco Malfoy has changed since I've come back to school; the War changed many of us, but he just seemed softer to me. That may just be because he resides with me in the Head Girl and Boy living quarters, but even so you would be able to tell something was different. His face isn't as sunken in as it was before, his eyes don't show hidden anguish anymore, and his hands are more careful and less tense.

He's changed towards me as well. No longer am I the mudblood Granger to him, and we have even become sort of friends. I don't know when that happened, but it did. I'm glad it did. He lets me in now, lets me comfort him through the screaming nightmares.

_You're the only one I wish I could forget  
>The only one I'd love enough to not forgive<br>And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
>And though there are times when I hate you<br>Cause I can't erase  
>The times that you hurt me<br>And put tears on my face  
>And even now while I hate you<br>It pains me to say  
>I know I'll be there at the end of the day<br>_

When night time arrives again I brace myself, against everything that is sure to happen. His screams have started again and before I've even put a shred of thought into it I'm climbing into his bed across the landing from mine. I have to comfort him through this, or else we'll go back to the way we were at the beginning, ignoring each other the entire time – I can't stand the thought of being like that again with him, not now at least. He falls into a calm and deep sleep in my arms, and eventually I get some sleep as well. But, it's the same as all of the other times. When I wake up I reach out to find him, only to feel the soft sheets running through my fingers. He's left me. Again. I know what we have to do now – pretend that nothing happened between us last night, yet inside even after all these times my heart still aches. It's the same, always the same. Every night, every morning, every day.

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
>I don't wanna play that part<em>

Somewhere in this messed up jumble of a cycle it happened, I fell for him. Merlin only knows why I did after everything before this strange friendship, but I fell for him none-the-less. I know that he feels nothing of the sort back for me, if he did he would stay in the bed with me without feeling embarrassed that I helped him.

_I know that I love you  
>But let me just say<br>I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted  
>girl...No...No<br>No broken-hearted girl  
>I'm no broken-hearted girl<br>_

But it pains me even more like that, knowing that Draco Malfoy will never truly be mine. After this year I won't even be there to comfort him through his nightmares, he will have no need for me as he will surely want to live up to his family's expectations. He will grab a fancy pure blooded wife as quickly as he can before all the good ones are snatched up and will live out the rest of his life with her in an unhappy marriage. I could make him happy, I know that I could if he would only give me the chance.

_Something that I feel I need to say  
>But up to now I've always been afraid<br>That you would never come around  
>And still I want to put this out<em>

I don't think he understands how much it hurts when he leaves me in the mornings, but I still feel like I should make it clear to him about what it does to me. Of course to do that would actually require courage, and even though I am a Gryffindor I have none of the sort. But I can't shake the feeling that if I do admit my feelings for him he might consider them. I'm thinking that maybe today would be good to do it, if I wait too long all this new found courage will surely disappear.

_You say you've got the most respect for me  
>But sometimes I feel you're not deserving me<br>And still you're in my heart  
>But you're the only one and yes<br>There are times when I hate you  
>But I don't complain<br>Cause I've been afraid that you would've walk away  
>Oh but now I don't hate you<br>I'm happy to say  
>That I will be there at the end of the day<br>_

Okay, here I go. He's just sitting there reading a book. I can do this, I know I can.

"Malfoy, if you don't mind I would like to have a discussion- "

"No."

"What do you mean no, I haven't even asked anything yet!"

"I know what you're going to ask, and no there is nothing that is going on between us that you should feel the need to talk to me about."

Oh.

"Well, thank you for the talk; I think I have learned quite a few things from it." I can't stand here any longer; I walk quickly past the now-reading Malfoy before heading out of the Portrait Hole and down to the Library. I am such an idiot, I should have know what Malfoy would say. But even thought I knew it, I didn't want to accept it, and now I feel more hurt and betrayed than ever.

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>Don't wanna take a breath without you babe  
>I don't wanna play that part<em>

The Library provides a welcome comfort for me in my time of need, and as the tears start running stronger I find a secluded corner of the vast room to read my book in peace and quiet. But I can't focus on the book; my mind is still on Draco. I wonder if he even realises what he just did to me, whether he knows that he just shattered my heart into a thousand pieces, I wonder.

_I know that I love you  
>But let me just say<br>I don't want to love you in no kind of way no no  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl...No…No  
>No broken-hearted girl<br>_

I'm a broken hearted girl. I've never had a broken heart before, and used to wonder what they would truly feel like. But I don't know why, the pain I feel is so immense it's hard to stop the tears running or to speak in a normal voice. I hate him. I love him.

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be  
>I'm living in a world that's all about you and me…yeah<br>Ain't gotta be afraid my broken heart is free  
>To spread my wings and fly away<br>Away With you  
>yeah yeah yeah, ohh ohh ohh<br>_

The Library shuts.

_I don't wanna be without my baby  
>I don't wanna a broken heart<br>Don't want to take a breath without my baby  
>I don't wanna play that part<em>

No more of this.

_I know that I love you  
>But let me just say<br>I don't want to love you in no kind of way..No..No  
>I don't want a broken heart<br>I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl..No..No..  
><em>

I've made up my mind. No more am I going to play that part for him, the pain that I feel whenever he's left me has built up so much that it feels as if my life source is slowly being ripped from my body. I know he needs me; I just simply can't cope with it anymore. Tonight will be the night I spend in my own bed. It may ruin what we had going on between us, but maybe this is for the best. When his tormented screams start again I force myself not to get up, and instead turn over and bury my head underneath my pillows.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I wake up light is flooding into my room. When I turn onto my back I feel myself hit something, something warm. A body. Rolling completely onto my side facing in that direction I see the person, _him._ His face, his angelic sleeping face, as he quietly snores in the silent room. It takes me a moment before it really hits me, the fact that he stayed with me until morning, the fact that he came to find me instead of me finding him. It makes me smile as I cuddle up to his body before falling back to sleep again, hoping to keep this moment real for as long as possible. But I know he'll sliver back into his hole, not caring for the girl I truly am. I know he will. I just hope he won't.

_No broken-hearted girl  
>Broken-hearted girl No…no…<br>No broken-hearted girl  
>No broken-hearted girl<em>

When I open my eyes once more they find the shade of grey right before me. I gasp.

**... :D**

**Did you like that? I came up with it on the bus today when I was listening to this song and I liked the idea so much that I just had to write it today. I really hope you enjoyed it **

**And I'm sorry for anybody that is reading my stories 'What if?' and 'Tale of Two' as I haven't updated in a while. I will try to update them both soon.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review :) you'll make me sooo happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I fully intended to leave this as a one-shot... until 10 minutes ago when I thought of an extra bit to add that's not part of the song-fic if you want to read it. It's not got any real plot, and I won't expand the story any further than this.**

**EDIT: This chapter was changed only slightly, but you might want to read it again as (I feel) that this version is much better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anything to do with Harry Potter or the song used previously.**

* * *

><p>I blink once, I blink again. I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands and then proceed to roll out of bed and onto the floor. I pick myself up and then walk straight out of the room, heading down the stairs. I am almost at the portrait hole when he catches up to me, grabbing my wrist and turning me around to face him. I just stare at him blankly.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, Granger?" Draco asked me, looking like he was concerned. Humph, could have fooled me.

"I was just going out... somewhere... I don't know, just away from this room that is obviously messing with my head. This..." I trail off, unable to continue.

"As much as I'm sure our fellow students would love to see this, I don't think I should be allowing you to leave this room in just your T-Shirt and knickers," As he says this, he runs his eyes down my figure and smirks. I blush. Until Malfoy had pointed it out to me I had totally forgotten that I wasn't wearing much; and the fact that he was in the same bed as me _while_ I was dressed like this just makes this situation a whole lot more embarrassing.

"Right. Yes. Well, in that case, I'm going to go and get changed and then I shall be out of your hair," I say, moving past him so that I can head back up the stairs I had run down just shortly before.

I've barely put my foot on the staircase before I hear him calling for me again. Despite my mind telling me not to, I turn around again to face him, and almost stumble back when I realise how close he is. The extra height given to me by the stairs means that I'm now staring straight into his eyes; those deep grey pools of emotion, which catches me off-guard. Normally, his eyes are cut off to me, but now they're so expressive it makes me want to cry. But I don't, because that's not how Hermione Granger acts. She doesn't cry when the boy she's in love with is letting her in; especially when she knows that he doesn't like her back, especially when that boy is Draco Malfoy, especially when it's probably just an act to get her to do something for him.

I almost miss the words he says next because he's whispering so quietly, but I just about hear them. "You didn't come," is what he says. I had expected the words, but the way that he says them like he is a frail child almost makes me think that there is more than just one reason as to why he said them – I knew I had left him to fend off the nightmares himself, but surely that was the only reason for why he's being so nice at the moment... wasn't it?

All I say is, "I know," before I turn to walk up the stairs again. Like all of the other times I've tried to leave, he grabs my wrist.

"Why?" He asks in a broken voice, so quiet that I struggle to hear him. When I look at his face again I see that he looks so heartbroken, like all of the shields he has ever put up have sudden crumbled under the pressure. I don't understand.

I'm not sure what to tell him; I could lie and say that I didn't hear him, or I could tell the truth. The truth could be my downfall, but on the other hand I can't even begin to consider the other option - he looks so fragile and I can't break him any further.

"Because I can't stand you leaving any more," He tries to interrupt, but I put a finger to his lips like a mother shushing her child and carry on speaking, "Every night I go to you when I hear you screaming, but every morning when I wake up to an empty bed... it hurts more than you could ever know."

"But why did you leave me? I needed you, and you just left me there on my own! The things that happen in those nightmares... when you're not there, they make me want to die. You make them easier, like they're not my fault. I'm a monster without you!" I can't help myself then as a single lone tear rolls down my cheek as his voice cracks. He looks like he's about to break down. I hate myself for doing this to him, for making him like this; and what was it all for? Just so that I can stop him from breaking my heart. My selfishness disgusts me – if it were Harry, or Ron, I would be with them no matter what. But, even being disgusted at my own selfishness, I can't help but feel a little proud that I finally got him to talk. The one thing that I've been trying to get him to do, and I succeed through pure selfishness.

"I just... I suppose that I wanted you to feel angry that I left you, because you make me angry when you leave in the mornings and refuse to talk to me."

"You wanted me to feel _angry_? Well, how about this Hermione – I was fucking distraught when I woke up, on my own, to find that you'd left me!"

"I wanted you to care that I wasn't there! I was tired of you thinking that I was nothing more than something who was there to pick you up when you were down!"

"Of course I care, you stupid bint! If I didn't care then I would have chucked you out of my bed the first night that you were there."

"But why wouldn't you talk to me?" I've softened my voice by now, but he doesn't reply. I carry on talking, "Why did you always leave me to wake up alone? You broke my heart a little bit more every time you did that."

He opens his mouths, pauses for a moment, and then closes it again. I'm about to start talking again when he brushes away a tear so tenderly that it confuses me. He opens his mouth again, and I wait patiently for him to form the words in his mouth.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I'm _Draco Malfoy_; I'm not supposed to experience these silly little feelings. My father always taught me that they make me weak... I'm scared of being weak."

"Malfoy... Draco, it's okay for you to feel. This war has put us all through a lot, and I think we all deserve to love and be loved after all that. Dumbledore used to talk about how love was the most powerful kind of magic in the world. If anything, it makes you stronger, not weaker. Your father was wrong about so many things, on so many levels, because he didn't understand them. He tried to control what he couldn't understand, and if they couldn't be controlled then they weren't something that you should have. What you're feeling is something that can't be controlled, and it shouldn't have to be. Sure, it is scary, but it's also so amazing and glorious and beautiful, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Before I even realise that he's made a grab for me, I'm in his arms and he's kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Fireworks go off in my head and my toes curl on the stone steps of the staircase. Draco Malfoy has let me in, and I don't need to be his broken hearted girl any longer. And it feels amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you guys like it? I wrote this all in one go, so there might be a few errors but hopefully not too many. If you enjoyed it, feel free to review because I wasn't really sure about adding to this story. Bye for now :)<strong>


End file.
